Stick to the Stuff You Know!
by CherryCheeks91
Summary: High School Musical' song, Harry Potter style! Also other songs aswell... If your not into this sorta thing, feel free to let your eyes roam onto other more suitable stories... Enjoy! SONGFIC
1. Stick To The Stuff You Know!

**STICK TO THE STUFF YOU KNOW!**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing! Except for a few 'extras'

SONG: Status Quo by "High School Musical"

OK… Just A brief description Lily and James.

Lily- Potions 'Nerd'

James- 'cool guy'

What basically happens is Lily and James decides to do a musical for the Triwizard tournament… outside their usual groups.

Yes… it is based on "High School Musical"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Sirius:**  
You can see  
That I'm soaring free  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

**Gryffindor's:**  
Everybody gather 'round

**Sirius (spoken):**  
Well if James can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

**Remus (spoken):**  
What?  
**  
Sirius (spoken):**  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

**Gryffindor's:**  
Not another sound  
**  
Sirius (spoken):**  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme Brule

**Gryffindor's:**  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Random, large, Ravenclaw chick (R,L,RC):**  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share  
**  
Ravenclaw:**  
Open up, dig way down deep

**R,L,RC(spoken):**  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

(Demonstrates, nearly knocking the table over)

**Random Ravenclaw guy (spoken):**  
Is that even legal?

**Ravenclaw:**  
Not another peep

**R, L, RC (spoken):**  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

**Ravenclaw:**  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Luscious Malfoy:**  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

**Slytheren's:**  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

**Malfoy (spoken):**  
Alright, if James wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!

**Snape (spoken):**  
Awesome!

**Bellatrix (spoken):**  
What is it?

(Malfoy makes weird 'cello' movements)

**Snape (spoken):**  
A saw?

**Malfoy (spoken):**  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

**Slytherens:**  
Not another word

**Bellatrix (spoken):**  
Do you have to wear a costume?

**Malfoy (spoken):**  
Coat and tie

**Slytherens:**  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo

**Everyone:**  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

(Dumbledore randomly conjures a guitar and amp and starts busting out a huge guitar solo.)

**Popular Hufflepuff girl:**  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really  
**  
Popular Hufflepuff guy:**  
Something's not right  
**  
Girl:**  
Really wrong

**Girl and Guy:**  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

**Malfoy:**  
Gotta play

**Slytherens:**  
Stick with what you know

**Hufflepuff girl and guy:**  
We can do it

**Random, Large, Hufflepuff chick:**  
Hip hop hooray

**Ravenclaw:**  
She has got to go

**Hufflepuff girl and guy:**  
We can do it

**Sirius:**  
Creme Brule!

**Gryffindor's:**  
Keep your voice down low

**every one:**  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

(Lily walks into the song crazed hall…)

**Popular Hufflepuff girl:**  
Everybody quiet

**Lily (spoken):**  
Why is everybody staring at you?

**Alice (spoken):**  
Not me, you.

**Lily (spoken):**  
Because of the call-backs? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

(Everyone starts dancing and singing in a frenzy around her.)

**Every one:**  
Nooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

James walks in saves Lily from the wrath of the Hogwarts population.

Hogwarts goes back to normal…

… Until next time…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A/N** Hope you liked it! I couldn't get this song outta my head! Also, do you think I should continue with all the other songs from the movie? I don't know if I should, it might come across as too much of a rip! Let me know!


	2. When There Was Me and You

**A/N: This song is dedicated to Ginny! (After Harry breaks up with her) Forgive me! I couldn't find anything to change! Oh and any ideas on other songs I should do (doesn't have to be HSM songs) feel free to let me know!**

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or High School Musical.**


End file.
